Hooves Vs Hairspray
by ChocolateFlavouredPoison
Summary: What happens when some of the characters from hairspray meet some of the characters from pony club secrets on an extraordinary holiday! You don't need to have read/seen both of them as long as you have seen/read atleast one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first cross over so it might be a bit rubbish!**

Chapter 1

"Eww why is there so much mud here" Amber squealed as she stepped into another muddy patch.

The Corny Collins show dancers only got one 3 week holiday a year. Corny got to choose where they went but most of the time Amber and some of the other girls forced him to let them choose, but not this time. They were at a pony club, why? Corny said something about reaching your inner rider; no one was sure what he meant by that though Link was convinced he knew exactly what he was talking about. Also Corny said they needed to toughen up, which most of them thought was ridiculous, they didn't need to be tough and according to all the boys they already were tough.

You didn't have to come but most of them had anyway. Brenda, Amber, Shelley, Tammy, Tracy, Link, Fender, IQ, Seaweed and even though she wasn't a council member they still liked to include her, Penny.

"Amber there is mud because it rains duhh." Fender said "and why did you wear that stupid dress?"

Amber was wearing a pretty floral dress that came just above the knee, but it didn't matter if it looked nice because the whole outfit was ruined by the pair of wellingtons Corny had made them all wear.

"Guys, come over here" Corny called to them "This Tom Avery he is head instructor of this pony place…"

"Club" Tom interrupted

"Yeah that's it pony club, anyway for the first week and a half we are here you will all be helping out a rider each …"

"What? So we have to split up, and what about the other week and a half?" Tracy interrupted.

"Yes you will split up and the next week and a half you will be teaching these riders to dance, anyway I'll leave you with Mr Avery while I go and check in at the hotel" Corny finished and aped off before anyone could say anything.

"So gang these are riders you will be helping so … yes" Avery said to Amber who was waving her hand in the air like a mad lunatic.

"Do we get to choose who we help? Because if we do can I go with the boy with the blonde curly hair? He's kind of cute" Amber said. Avery was about to answer when he was interrupted by Shelley.

"Damn I was gonna choose him"

"No one gets to choose I pick" Avery said. There was a series of moans mostly coming from Amber and Shelley but everyone else seemed okay about the situation.

"Right, I would like everyone to introduce themselves. Say there names and what there hobbies are, we'll start with the pony club members"

"Hi my names Issie, I have a horse named Blaze andi love everything to do with horses."

The rest of the Pony club introductions were very much the same but with different names.

While they were talking the Baltimore kids were silently checking them over. Then it was there turn to talk.

"Hello, I'm Fender. I like dancing, singing, acting, chocolate, sweets, hot girls, my friends, my big …"

"Head" IQ cut him off and everyone burst out laughing, they weren't quite sure of what he was going to say but they didn't want to find out.

After everyone finished introducing themselves Avery told them who they were with.

Dan was with Link, Ben with Seaweed, Issie with Brenda, Stella with Tracy, Kate with Penny, Natasha with Amber, Annabelle with Shelley, Morgan with Fender, A rider called Riley with Tammy and another rider called Holly with IQ.

Everyone seemed fine about who they were with so they went off to have there first lesson in horsemanship.

**A/N don't worry hairspray lovers its not gonna be horsy all the way through because as you know the second week and a half is dancing. This is set before the 3****rd**** pony club secrets book as Issie only has Blaze at the moment and she isn't pregnant. Hope you enjoy :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I am so slow at updating! This is the first lesson they have and the Baltimore kids are riding some of the horses Avery owns, he probably doesn't own that many but here is a list of who is with who:-**

**Link- Ranger**

**Seaweed- Magnet**

**Brenda- Snickers**

**Tracy- Milo**

**Penny- Lollypop**

**Amber- Rainbow**

**Shelley- Miss Molly**

**Fender- Strawberry**

**IQ- Bandit**

**Tammy- Jam **

**Totally Random names! But Milo was in honour of pixiepoop. Thank you k-finance and pixiepoop! Mutual cheesecake for both of you! **

Chapter 2

"No don't do that Lollypop" Penny cried

"What's she done?" Tracy asked

"Nicked my lollypop!" Penny said looking extremely serious.

"Everyone stop goofing around" Isadora said as she was in charge of this session.

She started explaining what they were going to do but soon spotted about a million things wrong with the council's attitude towards horse riding.

She walked up to Penny "Does anyone know what's wrong with this rider at the moment?"

"There's nothing wrong with Penny she's perfect in every way!" Seaweed said winking at Penny causing her to blush.

"Wrong!" Isadora stated and reached up and took Penny's lollypop out of her mouth and chucked it in the hedge.

"Anyway" she said and walked over to Seaweed and corrected him, soon enough she had corrected all the council members.

"First we're going to go over some trotting poles then a small jump, you all know how to trot don't you?" Isadora asked.

Everyone nodded and they lined up to go over the trotting poles.

While everyone was doing this Amber was deep in thought about Link, Isadora and Tracy, she could create a nice love triangle there. With Tracy going out with Link and Isadora making it so obvious she liked him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rainbow slowly move around but what made her notice was when the pony lashed out making Amber loose her balance and topple off the pony.

The council members laughed though soon stopped when they realised she was crying.

"What hurts?" Isadora asked with concern in her voice.

"Only my pride!" Amber sniffed feeling sorry for herself "and m- *gasp* my nail. I am not getting back on that…. Thing! It's a killer a nail killer" Amber screeched while cradling her broken nail.

"Amber ple-" Isadora began

"No means NO!" Amber then turned around and walked away.

Perfect Amber thought they can't make me get on a horse, I can plot against Tracy and Link and no one needs to know I can't ride. She had thought of confessing once they got here but she had lost control of her tongue on the way there and boasted about being one of the best riders in Baltimore when in fact she couldn't even go over trotting poles without having a heart attack!

**A/N So what do you think so far R&R but please no flames! **


End file.
